


Things Left Unsaid

by writingramblr



Series: What We Are in the Dark [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "friendship", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Messy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, adopted son / father, chris evans or toby stephens as Theseus no judgement, im calling it, past theseus/Percival, size queen theseus, theseus is gay for graves and credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Theseus comes to New York City, and manages to drive both Credence and Percival insane.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt Shiromiracles on tumblr, with kiss prompts 19&20 which morphed into this thing.
> 
>  
> 
> smut and fluff and feels yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a prompt fic originally, but follows the canon, so i'm adding it here.

“You don’t have to go back to New York. You can go with Newt when he leaves for Romania… dragons, you know?”

Theseus was sitting in the kitchen, halfway onto a seat and halfway falling out, prepared to help Credence if he didn’t get his suitcase closed back up properly.

“I can’t stay. You know that. You know that this was only meant to be a temporary solution to an… ongoing problem.”

“Creed, what are you talking about?”

He summoned a glass, and a bottle filled with amber liquid. Credence doesn’t have to smell it to know it’s scotch, no doubt his father’s influencing the man’s drinking habits and choice of liquor. He was there in the first place because of his father. Because of how he felt for his father. The business trip that was supposed to be his first adventure abroad, had rapidly unraveled and exposed the dark and dirty underside of what their relationship could be.

He’d been trying, and trying, and trying to forget about that night. Theseus was a wonderful distraction, and despite the minor jealousy he’d felt for the man, he’d discovered he was wrong, though their might have been something other than just friendship between his father and him, it was long over.

In fact, Credence had been getting a small intuitive sense that the man was actually interested in him.

“Won’t you have a drink with me, before you run off?”

Theseus smiled over at him, and Credence swore his eyes looked shiny. He had lively green eyes that always smiled even if his mouth wasn’t. 

“I’m not running.”

Theseus didn’t reply to that, but to take a drink, and Credence knew there had to be something else he wasn’t saying. He walked away from the suitcase, done fighting with it, and came to stand at the counter with Theseus, tapping a finger on the marble, conjuring a glass from nothing, along with three perfectly square cubes of ice.

“So, who are you trying to impress, because I’m already a fan.”

Theseus elbowed him gently in the side, and leaned over to pour some scotch into his glass, making him suddenly nervous.

“I’m not…doing anything…”

One of the man’s hands trailed over his hand, fingers grazing his wrist and up his arm,

“Credence, you’re wonderful company. You’re lovely. Forgive me, but I just wish you didn’t feel you had to go.”

Credence blinked, and he was horrified to find tears stinging his eyes, blurring the man in front of him, until he was biting his lip, nodding and looking away.

“Thank you. But I must.”

“Tell you what, will you do me a favor? Give this to your father for me.”

Credence almost started as he looked away from his glass, to find Theseus about an inch away from him, and he swore he could count every freckle scattered on the man’s cheeks, each brush of long eyelashes when he blinked.

“What-?”

There was a hand warm and firm at the back of his neck, holding him still, so he couldn’t run away, or risk disapparating from shock.

Theseus kissed with a steady gentleness, that grew more intense with every second, and Credence realized he’d been holding himself back just as much, afraid to admit the easy friendship they’d had could have easily spiraled into something more, if he had just let himself want it, and take it, and have it.

It was now, far too late. But it didn’t make him want to stop, not enough.

When Theseus broke away, murmuring apologies and putting his other hand to his temples, and Credence, wary of giving the wrong impression, moved in, putting his arms around the man’s neck, and hugging him tightly.

“I’ve loved every minute I’ve been here. I’m so grateful to you.”

He could feel Theseus inhaling deeply, and pressing a quick kiss to the side of his cheek,

“You’re always welcome. Please know that.”


	2. Prologue

Credence had fallen back into the usual habit of pretending he didn’t feel anything whenever his father would come home, ask how his day was, and try not to miss how much easier it had been while staying with Theseus. He’d only had one letter from him since returning to New York, and it had seemed to be a curt message of greeting, but between the lines, he could almost see how badly the man missed him.

It was hard, knowing he’d accidentally stolen the war hero’s heart, as he was hoping to heal his own.

A snapping sounded, and he fought to remain calm, folding up Theseus’ letter as his father strolled into the room, greeting him politely.

“Hi dad. Welcome home.”

“Stop that.”

His father came over and just barely grazed a hand over his shoulders, before catching sight of the letterhead.

“What’s that?”

“Oh just Mister Scamander checking up on me.”

“‘Mister?’ Didn’t you spend a month with him? Surely you didn’t address him like that the whole time?”

Credence sighed, and shifted away as his father leaned in close, perhaps trying to kiss his cheek, and he froze.

He wanted it still, very much. He wanted to give in, and say it didn’t bother him, what people would think, if he just stayed at home, lived with his father, forever. He knew there would need to be a cover story at some point… and maybe Theseus could help.

“Could he come visit? Just for a little while? Let me show him around the city…”

His father frowned, and moved back, crossing his arms,

“Credence… Theseus has been to New York before. Surely you don’t think he never came to see me?”

Credence blinked over at him,

“I don’t believe you. He never mentioned it.”

His father dropped his eyes to the ground, 

“Maybe I’m just forgetting things, old age.”

Credence saw how his father smiled, though he was picking on himself, and pretending he didn’t want to see his friend either. 

“I’ll invite him this weekend then. Thanksgiving is still a few weeks away. There will be plenty of time before we have to see family.”

“Sure thing, whatever you want, my boy.”

 

*

 

Percival couldn’t help feeling a little awkward with Theseus trailing his son around all the somewhat romantic tourist spots in the city, and despite his best efforts, he kept having visions of the two of them kissing atop the Empire State, or holding hands as they walked through Central Park.

He finally tossed down the file he’d been re-reading the same paragraph in for an hour, and pushed away from his desk, intent on going out to lunch, and trying to find them. 

“Hold all my calls, reschedule my meetings.”

Ignoring the stutterings of his secretary, he tugged on his coat, and left the Woolworth building without a backwards glance. People were milling about on the streets and the chill in the air reminded him that yes, indeed, fall was well on its way in, summer break was ending, and eventually, Credence would be going to start his program to begin his healer training.

He wouldn’t be there to smile at him when he got home from work, he wouldn’t have cooked dinner, there would be no more dancing around their unspoken yet impossible feelings for each other. The thought, rather than bringing him comfort, scared him half to death.

He thought of sending a raven out to find exactly where they were, but ultimately decided against it, he didn’t want Credence thinking he was some kind of weirdly possessive dad. He was a cool dad.

So he just walked home, and hoped for the best. He really was hungry, come to think of it, and there were plenty of leftovers in the icebox.

Finally stepping inside his brownstone, he could hear voices chattering, and he knew it was Credence at once, mixed with the smooth cadence of Theseus, which may or may not have made his heart skip a beat. The voice he’d fallen asleep remembering, whispering in his ear, the voice he’d been told by that he’d done a phenomenal job juggling work and fatherhood. That voice.

It belonged to a man with broad shoulders, an easy smile, and green eyes that went wide at the sight of him.

“Percy! Hey, so good to see you.”

The ginger man crossed over in three strides from the kitchen to pull him into a quick embrace, before moving back to smile wider, 

“Credence has been showing me the city. I must say, it’s changed a lot since that night we took over and painted it red.”

He winked and Percival just barely kept his cool, despite himself.

How did the man always know how to break him down to his rawest self? With just a word, just a reminder of a casual memory, that held some ‘not so casual’ implications?

That had been the night they shared a kiss, a long awaited thing, that was forever burned into his memory. Theseus had clung to him tight, kissed him for a few seconds that stretched on into infinity, begging him to stay the night, to please, let him wake up beside Percival, let him be  _ loved _ as he deserved. He’d given in for a moment, and then pulled back, rubbing a hand over his face, and refused, regretfully.

It had been the moment he knew that he would never be able to be happy or content with marrying a woman. Not when he so clearly could only feel for a man.

It had been a smoldering ember inside his chest, until the day he’d run into the small child that would grow up to become his darling boy, his Credence.

It had shifted and changed, and become something monstrous but still beautiful. A love that shouldn’t be the way it was.

No changing that.

The creature in his chest roared to life, and jealousy reared its head as Percival watched the two of them interact, with an ease and a friendly air that spoke of the month they’d spent in the same house together. He was dying to know if anything had happened, if Credence had been taken in by Theseus’ gentle ways and intelligent somber manner. He was a gentleman, a former soldier, and forever would be known as a war hero. He deserved a quiet life now.

“Did you give Percy my present, Credence?”

 

It was like time had frozen for an instant, and Percival looked to Credence with confusion, before noticing just how red he’d gone, and his eyes were locked firmly on the ground, around his shoes perhaps. 

“I guess that’s a ‘ _ no _ ’ then?”

Theseus was smiling, smirking almost, and Percival felt very nervous all of a sudden, like he’d walked into the middle of something he shouldn’t have.

“What are you talking about? Credence, have you got a gift for me?”

Theseus blinked over at him, and his smile dimmed,

“I should have thought it was obvious Percy. Your boy has been carrying this guilt around for weeks now. I told him to give you something from me, and I thought it would make things easier. I guess… I was wrong.”

“He kissed me.” Credence finally blurted out, and Percival could now feel the icy claws of dread closing around his heart. It was over, done, finished. No fighting it now.

“Oh…”

“But it was for  _ you _ , Percy, it was never meant as anything other than what it was.”

“You mean… you didn’t actually like it? You should have just told me that.”

Credence looked so wounded, so hurt, it made Percival forget his own feelings, conflicted or not, and want to play the irate father, to sucker punch Theseus in the jaw for daring to do such a thing to his son. That was, until he saw how the man was shaking his head, and clarifying it all.

“Credence, love, I see how you are. I loved Percy once too. I almost couldn’t help falling for you, even just a little. I suppose I’ve really been selfish… haven’t I?”

He was looking to Percival now, sadness threatening to spill over out of those forest green eyes, and his anger quite literally melted away, leaving just a yawning cavern of need and longing inside of him.

“Theseus… you don’t mean that…”

“Of course I do, you fucking idiot. How could I not?”

He saw it as if through someone else’s eyes, the way he moved in, stepping into Percival’s space, a tentative hand gliding up his arm, fingers burning through fabric over his skin, before making contact with his face, cupping his cheek, bringing their mouths together in a frantic press of lips, time and space between them, the years of practically no steady communication, vanishing in a deafening heartbeat.

Percival only pulled away to catch his breath, and Theseus leaned against his forehead with his own, panting.

“You’re so damn stubborn sometimes, you can’t see what’s in front of your own two eyes. He’s  _ adopted _ for god’s sake. Let him love you.”

“Are you seriously trying to convince me that it’s okay?”

Percival’s own voice sounded hoarse, and he wondered if it was from shock or simply because he needed a goddamn drink.

Theseus laughed, a bit breathlessly,

“I’m not going to be able to convince a Graves of anything. Doesn’t mean I won’t keep trying.”

Credence, for his part, looked as if he had been slapped across the face, cheeks still pink, dark eyes shining with unshed tears, and Percival had to do something, say  _ anything _ to let him know that, god, he was so grateful to have him. Any way he could.

“Credence… can you ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know if there’s anything to forgive…”

He held out his arm, and his boy almost ran into it, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, and shivering against his chest.

“I love you so much it hurts Dad.”

“I know.”

 

*

 

“So what do you propose? How best to make things right?”

His father was asking Theseus, while keeping an arm firmly wrapped around him, and Credence could hardly believe what was happening. He was highly tempted to pinch himself just to make sure it wasn’t all a dream.

“I think, we’ve all got things to work out. But first and foremost, we need to let Credence know it’s okay. This thing between us, only came about  _ because  _ of you. You’ve been trying to ignore how you feel about each other… so maybe it would be easier with me to… moderate things?”

Theseus stroked a hand through Credence’s long hair, trailing his fingers down the nape of his neck, making him shiver again, and he could feel his father shift closer as he took a breath, clearly deliberating.

“You’re asking to join us? Is that right?”

Theseus licked his lips and leaned in, almost nose to nose with Credence’s father,

“Why, does that turn you on, you cheeky bastard?”

Credence let out a squeak as the two of them kissed again, just briefly, but so fiercely he knew from only catching a glimpse of teeth and tongues, and it was making him rather uncomfortably aroused, being trapped between their bodies as he was. His knees were likely to give out if they dared to do more, like if they were to start undressing right there.

It was so strange seeing them like that, right next to each other, flush together, molded into one another but for him, and he now had to look up at Theseus, who looked down, just slightly, at his father, and he realized, his father was shorter than the both of them, just by a touch.

For some reason he couldn’t help smiling at the thought, and then the arm around his back shifted down to his waist, and his father was murmuring something low, and soft, leaning in to kiss his neck.

“What?”

He managed to gasp, and Theseus laughed again,

“Baby, he said you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Credence could feel his blush creeping down his neck, and he nearly choked on his own saliva,

“What?”

“Is it okay if I call you that? Percy, you’re okay with terms of endearment, right love?”

Credence felt his father’s laugh before he heard it, as it vibrated through his chest,

“If you insist. Just… don’t you dare call me Daddy. That’s for Credence alone.”

Theseus winked over at him,

“Got it. Come on, let’s go somewhere we can get comfortable.”

Credence still felt a little weak in the knees as he walked with his father and Theseus, towards the biggest main bedroom, and even once he was settled atop the comforter, watching as his father began to undo his shirt, and then turned to the other man who did the same, he couldn’t believe it.

How was any of it actually happening? He was going to be overwhelmed, very, very quickly he knew. He hadn’t even been kissed yet, not since that kiss that Theseus had given him before he left Britain to come home.

“Don’t think too hard. You look worried.”

Theseus was touching his face, a hand cupping his cheek, his thumb rubbing over Credence’s bottom lip, tempting him to lick it, to see what would happen, as he lifted his eyes to meet the man’s own, stuttering to a halt upon his miles and miles of bare skin. He’d gotten his shirt off without Credence noticing.

He was tanned slightly more than he’d been when Credence had first come to stay with him, from many days in the sun, chopping firewood, or tending his garden. More freckles were dotting his skin, and he suddenly wanted to kiss them all, to just put his lips on the man’s body, to make him feel as electric as Credence did just looking at him.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, let me help you.”

Out of his clothing, Theseus didn’t say, but it was what he meant.

Credence nodded, and the man twirled a few fingers, deftly undoing his shirt with magic, and floating it away to fold itself next to the other pieces of clothing.

His father was just in silk boxers now, and stepping over to crawl onto the bed, to slide his arms around Credence’s waist, before leaning it to kiss him at the nape of his neck, gently pushing his long hair aside, and he was now speaking in soft, low tones,

“Isn’t he beautiful Credence? You see, we never stood a chance.”

Credence could only nod, as Theseus stepped back, just enough to shove away his pants, and kick off his shoes, putting them at odds, as he was now more dressed than the older men.

“Can I touch you?”

Credence heard him ask, and he found his words, finally, letting his father guide him back, to lay flat on the bed. His father continued to pet over his hair, while Theseus moved to cover his body with his own, kissing him deeply, while his hands reached between them to begin undoing his pants, and his fingers grazed over his cock, which was hardening rapidly, with the undivided attention from the two, Credence groaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up almost automatically into the man’s palm, silently begging for more.

“Beautiful, so responsive.”

“He’s a virgin, still, as far as I know.”

His father answered, and it would have been embarrassing, if not for the fact Credence really thought of no one else besides  _ his _ father who he would want to have it from him.

“Really?”

Theseus was moving down the length of his body, mouthing over his collarbone, licking down his clavicle, thumbing over one nipple while kissing the other, and Credence’s back arched, forcing the man to press him down, his free arm braced across his hips, preventing any friction to be granted to his aching cock.

“Yes, please, touch me.”

Credence was mindlessly babbling, awash in sensations, as Theseus finally put his lips to the sensitive skin of his stomach, just beside his hipbone, and tugged his boxers away, magicking them the rest of the way off, so that his cock could spring free, nudging against his stomach, smearing pre on his skin.

“Merlin’s beard, Percy, he’s big. Why do I want that inside me like, pronto?”

“Because you’re a size queen, I guess? Mercy lewis, These.”

The redheaded man was chuckling into Credence’s hip, before dragging a torturously slow hand up his bare thigh, and just barely avoiding contact with his length.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you can compare nicely, in a minute.”

He grasped at Credence’s left thigh, and pushed his leg up so that he bent his knee, then sat back to part them, before dipping down to lick a hot stripe up the side of his cock.

“Ahh, oh god.”

Theseus was moving lower, putting his mouth to sensitive skin Credence had never even touched himself at before, and licking, wet, slow drags over him, before pressing two fingers along his taint, and nudging at his hole. It made him jump before he could stop himself, and his jaw dropped as his head fell back against his father’s chest, once Theseus licked at him just enough to push a fingertip inside, along with his tongue, lips still working him over, and his free hand giving languid strokes to his cock.

It was agony, and so arousing and new it threatened to overwhelm him.

“What’s, what’s he doing?”

He thought he was losing his voice, but maybe it was just because pleasure was wracking his body that he couldn’t find the strength to form proper sounds.

“He’s going to make you come from that if he can.”

“How?”

Credence needed only to wait a few seconds more, because Theseus rubbed against a spot inside of him with the aid of his finger, and then was licking a bit deeper and grasping at his cock, throwing him over the edge, he thought he saw stars explode in front of his eyes, as he squeezed them shut, tears escaped him as his cock spilled onto his chest, and up to his neck.

“Fuck. You’re so gorgeous.”

Theseus hummed against his inner thigh, making him shiver, as waves of arousal still simmered through him, and he thought that he could feel his father’s hardness digging into his lower back.

“Thank you…”

“You’re so welcome baby.”

Theseus winked up at him, and then moved back up so he could kiss Credence, before dragging a hand through the mess on his chest, and holding his fingers up, glistening obscenely. He blinked, and then his father was surging forward, snagging Theseus’ wrist and putting his mouth to lick at the man’s hand.

“You… holy fuck.”

Credence was speechless, for good reason, as he watched, his father remained stock still, waiting, waiting for Theseus to shift upwards to kiss him, which he did.

It lasted only a few seconds, before it broke with one of them moaning and Credence just lay between them, happily enjoying the show.

“I think my son would like to see you go down on me now. Feeling up to it?”

“Who’s gonna take care of me?” Theseus actually pouted, and Credence bit back a giggle.

“He’ll fuck you when he’s recovered, won’t you my boy?”

Credence gulped, and then nodded,

“If that’s what you want Theseus…”

“Gonna make a night of it. First time with that cute little ass in my mouth, then your perfect dick in  _ my _ ass. I love it.”

Theseus was almost beaming, as Credence’s father nudged him down, and carefully, he shifted over, so that he could have a better angle to watch.

His father let Theseus vanish his boxers with magic, to allow him to finally get a hand on the man’s cock, and Credence couldn’t help wishing  _ he _ could touch it. It was shorter than his own by a bit, but much thicker, and flushed at the tip, weeping pre against his muscled thigh.

“I should’ve just dropped to my knees for you that night, fuck kissing. You wouldn’t have said no to that. A good english blowjob.”

“Shut up and get to work These.”

Credence was rapidly getting aroused again himself as he watched the man put his mouth to his father’s cock, still grinning cheekily, as his hand stroked over what wouldn’t fit.

 

*

 

Percival hated to admit it, but his old friend had some incredible skills. He had been worried about being able to allow himself to finish with Credence right fucking next to him, naked also, and extremely tempting and pale and a bit sweaty, but  _ he’d _ had no qualms about coming, laying atop him, so why should he?

He put his free hand to card through Theseus’ hair, pulling just the other side of too hard, feeling how the man moaned around his length, and he resisted the urge to thrust on purpose up into the man’s mouth. He was very close, and he wasn’t sure what it would take to throw him over the edge, until his fingers curled around Credence’s hip, and he pulled him in, half on a whim,

“Give me a kiss, will you?”

What was the harm? It wasn’t like he was going to dare touch his son anywhere untoward, and a kiss could be shared between two family members, at holidays.

“Okay Daddy.”

Credence was smirking, looking far too much like Theseus’ influence had affected him, as he leaned in close, and just barely pressed his lips to Percival’s own.

He knew Credence would have caught a taste of his come, and it was enough to make Percival’s thighs tense, and his cock spilled down Theseus’ throat, who eagerly swallowed him down.

He let go of Credence, who pulled back just slightly, staring down at him with some kind of unbridled awe, and maybe a bit of love, if he dared hope, just to catch his breath, and found Theseus nuzzling his cheek against his thigh, like he was some kind of sex kitten.

“What, did you want cab fare or something?”

He teased, and Theseus smirked up at him, licking his lips, as if he wasn’t handsome and attractive to Percival enough already.

“No, I’m just wondering if you know how to perform a lubricating charm. I think our boy is ready to have a go.”

He almost rolled his eyes, but he found that Theseus was indeed correct, and Credence’s rather intimidating cock was hard against his thigh, which was pressed into his side. His son was blushing, and keeping his eyes firmly locked on a safe spot to look, which seemed to be Theseus’ face.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

“How do you want me, baby?”

Theseus rolled onto his side, putting a hand to stroke his own cock rather lazily, and Percival found himself staring for a moment, tempted to ask if he’d want to try fucking him while Credence fucked  _ him _ .

Too much, it would probably overwhelm Credence, and that was the last thing he wanted, for his son to feel uncomfortable, or like he wasn’t the center of attention, for it was all for him, after all.

“Um, can you just lay on your back, near the end of the bed?”

“Hold my legs apart for you baby? So you can fuck me proper?”

Credence nodded, though he was still red in the face.

“Okay. we’ll let Percy do the honors, hmm?”

“What are you talking about?” He managed to croak out a reply, and Theseus grinned,

“You can open me up. Don’t you want to?”

“No. You know there’s a spell for that. No need to traumatize the boy.”

“Pfft. I think we’re past all that.”

He smacked his bare thigh, snagging Credence’s attention, and shifted into place, so that he could only look back at Percival if he craned his neck.

Credence scrambled off the bed to stand rather timidly in front of where Theseus was spread out, looking as giddy as if it was Christmas morning.

“Come on, lube me up.”

Credence looked over to Percival, and he sighed, before lifting a hand to perform the proper charms, and he knew by the dropping of the boy’s jaw that it had worked.

“Go on, ease a finger or two in first. Theseus might pretend to be tough, but he needs foreplay too.”

He’d never seen his son look so nervous, but he put a hand on Theseus’ chest, and slowly dragged it down, fingers caressing over his muscles, and down to the curve of his hip, before slowly reaching past his cock, and below to where Percival knew it was slick awaiting his touch.

“Oh… does that feel okay?”

Credence was wide eyed, and staring at Theseus, who simply nodded, and seemed to thrust closer, begging for more. Percival fisted his hands in the sheets, to keep himself still, to keep from going over and standing behind the boy, resisting the urge to guide him through it all, step by step, until he could put his hands on the slender hips, and feel as he pushed his cock inside Theseus.

No. That wouldn’t do.

“That’s enough teasing baby. I need you to  _ fuck _ me.”

Theseus’ voice was hoarse, and it sounded like he was desperate, actually a bit of a cockslut after all, which made Percival fight back a smile, along with a mad urge to laugh. He didn’t feel like laughing as he watched Credence line himself up to thrust inside, replacing his two fingers with the head of his cock, and Theseus arched his back, wrapping his strong legs around Credence’s waist, instantly pulling him closer, and deeper.

Credence let out a moan, and fell forward to just barely catch himself on his hands, bracing over Theseus’ body, and he sat up just enough to kiss the boy’s cheek,

“You’re doing great baby, just need you to move a little.” 

The feeling of such a hot and tight grip over his cock was probably more than a little overwhelming to Credence, Percival guessed, and it was what made him stop, and then nod, pulling back and shifting his hips to withdraw just enough, and then thrust back in.

“Good, good.”

Theseus was stroking over his own cock, not really following Credence’s agonizingly slow rhythm, and Percival found himself actually tempted to do the same. His hand had already gravitated towards his stomach, then slid down to palm over his recovering cock.

“You’re beautiful like this.”

Credence’s hair was clinging to his face with sweat, before Theseus reached up to push some of it back, to reveal his tear streaked cheeks, and trembling bottom lip,

“Daddy, it feels so… good...I can’t stop.”

Percival’s hand tightened involuntarily on his cock, as heard the endearment escape from his son’s lips, and he watched as Credence’s slender form shuddered, and Theseus put his free hand to the boy’s neck, tugging him in for a frantic kiss, as his hips jerked, fucking into the man through his climax.

When Credence finally began to move back, to retreat, he looked up, breaking the kiss to lock eyes with Percival, and his grip stuttered, palm rubbing right over the head of his cock, bringing him that much closer.

But he didn’t want to come, not yet, not without some sort of contact. He was considering asking Theseus if he could just finish on his chest, when Credence crawled back on the bed, and was suddenly hovering over him.

“Can I put my mouth on you, Daddy?”

_ ‘No, of course not, _ ’ was the proper answer, but Percival was simply rendered speechless in the face of such a polite request, so he just clamped his mouth shut, and nodded minutely.

Credence smiled so sweetly, before ducking down to pluck his hand off his cock, and promptly licked over the head and then wrapped his lips around it, swallowing him down like it was nothing. Like he’d done it before. Or imagined doing it before.

Percival was losing his mind, and Theseus beaming at him from over Credence’s shoulder wasn’t helping one bit.

“Holy fuck, baby, I’m really close, you don’t want-”

“Shut up Percy. He very clearly  _ does _ want to. You’re so dramatic.”

By the time he felt his orgasm get beyond his control, holding back wasn’t an option, when Theseus leaned in to kiss him, and nipped at his lower lip, he growled back, and would have chastised the man for being a fucking distraction, until Credence reached a hand down to fondle his sack, and grazed a fingertip against his hole.

How did he know to do that?

Oh yeah. He just fucked Theseus’ brains out.

He did try to pull Credence back, and off of him, even as he knew his cock was pulsing out his release, but his wonderful boy stayed put, drinking down every last drop, only finally letting go of him when he’d begun to soften, and indeed, melt against Theseus’ hold. 

“Are you sleepy?”

Theseus was murmuring against his ear, and for some reason, he was, so he nodded.

“Me too Daddy. Can Theseus stay over?”

He was already there, naked, in bed with them. What was one more thing?

“Okay. Sure baby.”

“Thanks Percy.”

They all shifted down to lay proper, no strained necks or backs for anyone, and Credence ended up snuggled against Percival’s front, while Theseus curved into his back, pressing a final kiss to the nape of his neck.

 

*

 

Complicated wasn’t even the half of it. Credence’s feelings were about as organized as a bundle of yarn that had been dropped. That was to say, knotted.

The simplest solution presented itself the next evening, when Theseus suggested that he just get married, and move into his own brownstone near his father.

“But who on earth am I supposed to marry? I don’t know if I could ever…”

“Love anyone as much as Percy? No problem. Me either. Marry me, Credence. Please? I’ve always wanted a house in New York…”

“Theseus!”

“What? Am I not allowed to help you keep close by? Obviously we’ll go somewhere nice for the honeymoon, but otherwise…”

He trailed off and looked over to Credence, who felt as if he might explode from happiness.

“You’d really do that? For me?”

Theseus slipped out of his chair to kneel before him, and his green eyes sparkled,

“As a former brother in arms to your father, and a man who knows when he’s kissed the last person he ever wants to, please, do me the honor of becoming my fake husband.”

“It’s not fake if I like kissing you too, is it?”

Credence wasn’t sure quite how it would all work, and he looked to his father, questioning without a word, but he was just smiling, shaking his head, at Theseus’ ridiculous idea.

“No baby, but I won’t ever hold you back if you want just a night with Percy.”

The man was holding Credence’s hand firmly, his thumb rubbing over the back of his knuckles in a soothing motion.

It made it easier to answer him, and he meant every word.

“Yes. I’ll marry you. I like you a lot, and I know you have love for my father too. I trust it will be a good uh, match for us all.”

“God he’s adorable Percy. No wonder you kept him away from me for so long.”

Theseus practically bounced back to his feet to lean in and kiss Credence soundly on the lips, before dropping one hand to reach out, and take hold of the other man’s arm, tugging him close for a quicker kiss and a hug, which easily pushed him into the center of.

Credence had never expected to be in such a place, but he was so very grateful for it all.

Too much love was better than none at all.

 

*

 

**end**   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
